


Loki's anger

by Ihni



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, loki has a lot of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Loki's transformation to a murderous bastard. In rhymes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's anger

Loki fell from his dimension  
Fell through cold and empty space  
Devil in reverse ascension  
Fallen angel in disgrace

Loki's mind was of confusion  
He felt angry and betrayed  
All he knew was an illusion  
He had lived his life a shade

He no longer had a brother  
There was none for whom he cared  
Not his father, not his mother  
Lies! The memories that they shared

And his sadness turned to ire  
And the wrath inside him grew  
Lit his heart and soul on fire  
And he knew what he would do

He would find them and destroy them  
He would ruin, kill and maim  
And the screams - he would enjoy them  
Without pity, without shame

He would take out all frustrations  
that he had on everyone  
All the realms and all the nations  
They'd regret what they had done

Worlds will end - it will be splendid  
All lies gone in one big blast  
And when Ragnarök has ended  
Loki will have truth, at last

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not surprised he turned out the way he did, though. I'm not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
